did she kill him ? or not
by thephantomismyfave
Summary: mary the keeper of draculas ashes now has a problem dracula has returned a second time to seek his revenged but theres a twist can mary stay with her plan to kill him once more or will she succumb to his power and be what he wanted her to be a long time ago


_(chapter one remembering)_

_I am Mary van Helsing and I am the keeper of _

_Dracula, _

_Somehow these words didn't fit and I couldn't _

_believe them, it was so hard to believe that he killed my _

_father, and I was part of him. As I finished writing in my _

_Fathers journal Zack came up to me, he kissed my cheek and _

_said "today is the day Mary are you ready" I nodded today _

_was the day, we were to open the new bank where HE laid_

_it was so hard to believe that it had been 5 years since my _

_father was buried and since judies ascariate was killed or _

_as he was known DRACULA, I shuddered at that word I still_

_remember the power he had over me. I placed _

_my hand over my neck remembering the bite mark that he left._

_I sat the journal down on the desk and stood up, me and zack_

_Walked out to the front. All the people from London were _

_there waiting for us. We opened the door and they rushed in _

_the day had started._

_(chapter 2 He is back)_

_The day ended and we started closing up, Zack went upstairs  
_

_To grab his coat and I went to lock the vault SUDDENLY this _

_Urge that I couldn't control pushed me to the vault door. I _

_Opened the door and went down into the catacombs I passed _

_The skulls and moved to the door with the cross. I opened the_

_Door and walked into the room. There his coffin stood as if it _

_Had never been touched before as If he never left. I walked to _

_The coffin and slowly opened the door, a slow mist engulfed _

_Me and I opened the door all the way. There were his ashes _

_Untouched a sudden relief spread over me and I heard Zack _

_Calling for me I yelled back and he came down and into the _

_Room he said "Mary what are you doing down here? why are_

_You here?" I shook my head and said "I don't know but _

_Everything looks fine down here" I walked over to him and _

_Said "lets go" we started walking out and I soon remembered_

_I forgot to close the coffin, we walked back in the room and _

_Stopped. The mist had gotten thicker and soon I couldn't see a _

_Thing, then the ashes rose out of the coffin and spun around _

_They spun faster and faster till I couldn't see them then slowly _

_I could see his black cloak and his pants, then his face then _

_Everything. I couldn't move I couldn't speak neither could _

_Zack we booth watched as he held out his hand and _

_Whispered "you will be mine" then his disappeared into the_

_Fog and flew past us. We followed him as fast as we could but_

_we were too late and he rushed out into the night air. _

_DRACULA was back ._

_(Chapter 3 His meals)_

_Dracula's point of view_

_Nothing could amount to how pissed and hungry I was the _

_Night air felt fresh on my skin but I had barely any energy _

_I needed to find food and I needed to find food fast I finally _

_Saw my meal it was a man and his wife apparently they were_

_Fighting about some ignorant problem. I flew into the alley _

_Inches from them, I could hear the conversation better, I _

_waited for them to get closer when they did I jumped out_

_In front of them the woman screamed and the man swung at _

_Me I laughed and said "fool I cant die but you can' I grabbed_

_Him by the throat and tightened, blood was forming at his _

_Mouth and I could smell it I inhaled deeply and drew the man _

_Closer to me he struggled and again I laughed, he cursed me _

_Finally I drew him to my mouth and drank it was warm and _

_Intoxicating his wife kept screaming, soon his heart stopped _

_And I threw him to the side he was dead. I moved over to his_

_Wife who still screamed it annoyed me so I decided to end _

_Her. I called her over and she walked to me I held out my _

_Hand and she took it I smiled and pulled her into me her head_

_Fell to the side revealing her tender neck I touched it and bent _

_Down to drink. Her blood was warm and soothing my energy _

_Had returned she whimpered and sighed then her heart _

_Stopped and she fell limp in my arms. I dropped her to the _

_Ground and wiped my mouth. For now I was fine but I needed_

_To find more if I wanted to keep my energy up. I looked at my _

_Torn and burnt clothes I needed new clothes I wasn't going to _

_Walk around the streets in these dirty disgusting things. I _

_Crossed the street and saw through a window my clothes._

_I walked into the store and over to my clothes._

_(chapter 4 looking for him)_

_Zack and I couldn't believe that he was now out and about _

_How could this have happen?, what can we do? So many _

_Questions swam through my mind as I looked through my _

_Father's journal searching for answers or for anything._

_Zack was looking through my father's books throwing them _

_When he couldn't find anything. He walked over to me and _

_Said" how the hell did he get out this demon how the hell' I_

_Shook my head I didn't know and from the look of it my father _

_Didn't know as well I closed the book and said 'he cant be _

_Killed and my father's information cant help us now" I _

_Walked over to the door and said "we have to find him and _

_Ask what he wants he must be here for a reason and as long _

_As we figure out that reason maybe we can figure out how to_

_Vanquish him" I motioned for him to follow me but he stood _

_There saying 'Mary you and I both know what this demon _

_From hell wants, its you and he will stop at nothing to get you_

_If you go out there your giving him what he wants and im not_

_Going to give this creature anything so you can go out there_

_And look for him possibly get kidnapped or worse turn into _

_Him and be under his control or we can stay here and try and _

_Figure this out together' I looked at him and said nothing I_

_Knew he was right but I wasn't going to let Dracula get away_

_I walked out of the bank and into the night air I could sense_

_He was around but I didn't know where, the alleyways was_

_The First place to look._

_(Chapter 5 a new look and a broken heart)_

_Dracula's point of view_

_I walked over to the clothes they were perfect, the shirt was_

_White and the pants were black there also was a black jacket _

_And a black cape including black gloves I smiled and grabbed _

_The outfit I took it over to the clerk and handed him the _

_Clothes he rang them up and said "that will be 50,000 _

_I pulled out my money and threw it on the desk he slowly _

_Counted it up and I grew impatient when he was done he _

_Handed me the clothes and I went into a room and dressed. _

_I felt much better but there was still something wrong then I _

_Remembered it all. The hanging, The cross, the burning, and _

_Her. The name stung my throat like acid Mary the part of me_

_My other half that betrayed me. I knew she was looking for_

_Me and I will wait for her to come to me and finally be mine._

_I roamed the streets passing many people including pictures _

_Of women. it seemed these days the women ruined there _

_Bodies by showing them off it made me laugh at all the deadly _

_Sins Committed here and none gave a dam I smiled as I _

_thought of All the sins I have committed. I didn't care so why _

_should they I saw the church were Mary's father was buried _

_and went in It pissed me off more as I passed each catholic _

_thing soon I got to the coffin I laughed and said "oh van you _

_wanted me gone and yet it is you who are gone and this time _

_never coming back" I turned around and there stood a priest_

_He said "hello sir are you a family member of this person" I _

_laughed and said "you could say that but no" the priest _

_stood back and held up his cross saying" you are a demon _

_From the devil be gone Satan's minion" I laughed and rushed_

_to him I whispered "don't tell me what to do" I cut his throat _

_and drank his blood it was cold and disgusting but I needed_

_it so I drank till his heart beat no more. I threw him down _

_and exited the church. full and energized I took to the skies _

_and watched the people as the passed the streets laughing at _

_them because they didn't know the danger they were in._

_(Chapter 6 seeing him)_

_I walked the streets filled with people laughing and cheering I_

_couldn't find him in the alleyways but I could find the _

_damage he left I passed by the woman and man that he killed._

_I saw the store that he had been in and I walked in, I went up _

_to the clerk and said "did a man come in here and buy that _

_outfit" I pointed to the empty mannequin, the clerk looked up _

_And nodded he said "yes a man dressed in a all black with _

_Torn and burnt clothes bought the outfit he seemed impatient _

_with me when I counted out his money, then he dressed in the _

_room and left without another word, I didn't think much _

_about it since IV seen weirder" the clerk returned to what he _

_was doing I thanked him and walked out, just like HIM to _

_grow impatient and I wouldn't be surprised since the clerk _

_had that cross on his neck and I know he hates _

_anything Christian or catholic but it did surprise me that he _

_didn't kill the clerk after he was done. I wondered why as I _

_passed the church my father was buried in. Some impulse _

_took over and I walked into the church. As I saw the priests _

_throat had been cut and his blood was drained. I ran over to _

_my Fathers casket. It was untouched and again I wondered _

_why, even though nothing could be done to bring my father _

_back. Why wouldn't he at least try and mangle my father up a _

_bit it puzzled me immensely. I closed my fathers casket and _

_walked out. There he was in front of the door staring at me_

_I took a step back but he pulled in close to me. He whispered_

"_I love you and our love will be eternal you will once again_

_be mine MARY" he yelled the word and grabbed my hand I _

_couldn't move and I couldn't speak he had full control over_

_me again, then I blacked out. _

_( Chapter 7 the truth hurts)_

_I awoke in a dark , cold, damp, room that smelt of death and _

_of him I got out on the bed. It seemed as if we were some sort _

_of Gravestone site. I walked into another room filled with _

_Skeletons and caskets he was bent over one of the caskets _

_drinking whatever was left of the poor person he finished and_

_turned around staring at me with blood dripping down his _

_mouth. He walked over to me and said 'you need food come_

_feast with me " suddenly I was in his power and I feasted_

_With him when I finished he let me out of his control and I _

_jumped back in surprise. I said "why are you hear and why _

_do you want me still?" he laughed and said "my queen you_

_are still part of me" I shook my head and said" I am not your_

_Queen" he frowned and pulled me into him, I struggled and _

_He said "why do you deny me and worse why must you betray_

_Me I lived through hell my entire life do you not understand _

_what I showed you those 5 years ago what I had shown no_

_other in this entire world" he leaned in and kissed my neck _

_then he bit me again and we went through his life again, I _

_saw all his pain , his misery all his hurt , his death. Then it _

_ended and he kissed me passionately, I kissed him back and _

_he let me go. He whispered" you see Mary I have shown you _

_this before please don't deny me please take me as your king_

_Mary we can make this world in our image we can change the_

_world and turn them into our minions. I felt his happiness and _

_I didn't know what to do should I stay with him and join him _

_As his queen or should I think of ways I should vanquish him _

_And escape? My mind was swimming with questions I looked _

_Into his eyes those hurt, betrayed eyes "did I cause that" I _

_asked myself. He looked back at me and said "what is your _

_choice Mary? " I opened my mouth to speak and said in a _

_very calm tone "why should I choose you" he looked hurt for_

_only a minute then he said " because my Queen you and me _

_can rule this world do you know the power you posses the _

_power to make anyone anything your minion and with me by_

_your side we would be impossible to kill together even if _

_your friend wanted to kill us , what was that name again? Oh _

_yes Zack " he hissed the word at me like a cat waiting to_

_pounce on its prey, I had no choice I slowly walked over to _

_him and kissed him his lips were so soft so calming an _

_overwhelming sensation came across me and I couldn't_

_control myself I kissed him passionately for quite some time _

_when I finally pulled away he smiled at me laughing he said_

"_ahh my mary your choice is clear I love you my iternal_

_Queen our love will be shown to the world by our power _

_Remember the god you worshipped is the one who made us _

_This way" he laughed again and held my hand, I was gone_

_I was mesmerized by the man who held my hand the man _

_Who was controlling no one but yet it felt as though he had _

_Some power making me choose him but in vain it was of my _

_Free will. I was with Dracula possible forever._

_Chapter 8 ( finding out the hard way)_

_I paced the room throwing whatever I could find on the _

_Ground, the books, the papers, all useless to me and now to _

_Mary oh the sweet innocent mary who had to find out that her_

_Father created this demon and now she is out looking for the _

_Demon who returned and, apparently her father had no _

_Answer for this impossible question "how the hell did he get_

_Out?!" I screamed into the empty chamber bedroom banging_

_My fist on the door a slow cut and blood forming I laughed _

"_if mr Dracula was here he would enjoy this" I wiped the _

_blood with the cloth of my napkin and sat down on the bed _

"_mary why did you go find him what will happen to you… _

_we have a life together you have to leave this demon alone.. _

_but yet you wont.. An… " a loud thud interrupted my talking_

_aloud I grumbled as I got up then I heard the door open and I _

_rushed out my arms outstrethched only to find my embrace _

_greated by a cold woman and a man behind herl._


End file.
